The Real Home
by Seo Hyun Jin
Summary: Sakura mencari 'rumah yang sebenarnya' untuk dirinya dan teman barunya. Awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di TKP Bandar Miras membawanya ke 'rumah' yang ia maksud. Saat itulah semuanya berubah. Bagaimana Sakura dkk mendapatkan kebahagiaan 'rumah' itu? R&R!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Crime**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, OC, agak gaje, abal-abal**

**

* * *

Yoyogi Park, Tokyo, Japan**

**Someone POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, aku seperti tersesat di dalam kotaku sendiri. Kakiku tak henti-hentinya bergerak mengitari sudut kota. Dan kini aku menyadari aku benar-benar tersesat. Mereka mengusirku, mereka membenciku, mereka tak menginginkan keberadaanku. Hari ini adalah musim semi, banyak anak-anak bermain di taman ini, banyak para keluarga mengajak orang terkasih mereka ke tempat ini. Untuk Hanami dibawah pohon bunga sakura yang sangat indah. Bunga yang lembut dan bersemi. Banyak sekali canda tawa disini, hati yang senang dan tenang. Aku merindukan masa itu.

Aku melihat tempat yang nyaman untuk menyandarkan punggung yang sudah lama tegap ini. Mengistirahatkan kaki yang telah lama berjalan dan pikiran yang sadari tadi menjadi kacau karena kebingungan. Wangi sakura merasuki hidung kecilku, nafasku menjadi sangat lega.

Angin berhembus tenang, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pendekku yang warnanya sama dengan warna bunga terindah yang pernah kulihat, merah muda. Wangi itu semakin kuat membuat pikiranku bertambah jernih. Satu persatu kelopaknya jatuh diatas kepalaku, aku mengambilnya dan memandangi kelopak itu. Sangat indah walaupun kecil.

Kini aku tahu tujuanku kemana, aku telah terasingkan. Hidup di kota ini membuatku gila. Hidup disini membutuhkan pikiran yang gesit. Uangku semakin menipis, mencari kerja pun juga susah. Tapi dengan apa aku pergi ?

Akhirnya aku bangkit dari tempat bersantaiku, lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman itu. Tujuanku saat ini adalah mencari sedikit pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup dan kilat sehingga aku bisa cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini.

Aku berjalan bersamaan dengan gerombolan orang yang hendak menyeberangi jalan. Tubuhku yang kecil ini hanya bisa pasrah dengan himpitan-himpitan bahu atau punggung orang. Akhirnya aku sampai di seberang. Dan sekarang waktunya mencari pekerjaan.

**Normal POV**

Gadis itu berjalan menuju sebuah gang kecil yang letaknya jauh dari pusat kota. Ia membawa sebuah kantung besar yang berisikan botol-botol berwarna coklat dan hijau. Ia berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Ia tetap berjalan dan kini ia melewati jalan setapak yang cukup gelap, karena saat itu malam telah datang.

"Aku harus melakukan ini, ini satu-satunya jalan mendapatkan uang cepat!" gumamnya dalam perjalanan ketempat itu.

**Flashback on**

"Hei, bocah. Jika kau ingin dapat uang banyak hari ini dengan cepat. Antarkan barang ini ke tempat penjualan di daerah Shinjuku, dan ini alamat lengkapnya!" perintah seseorang berbadan besar yang memiliki jambul orange di tengah kepalanya yang botak.

"Baiklah, berapa kau bayar aku untuk mengantar ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan tampang polosnya. Gadis yang disangka bocah lelaki oleh orang itu terlihat kumal, rambut merah mudanya di sembunyikan dengan memakai kupluk hitam.

"Jika selamat tanpa ada orang yang tahu, kau akan ku berikan 2000 yen padamu!" tawar pria itu. Gadis itu mengangguk seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Bagaimana dengan 2900 yen?"

"Apa?"

"Hmmm…!"

"Baiklah…tapi jika kau gagal, aku akan menghukummu!"

"Baik, tapi berikan uangnya dulu!"

"APA..TIDAK!"

"Ayolah, kau percaya padaku kan, Paman Jirobou. Hampir tidak pernah aku mengecewakanmu!" bujuk gadis itu bermanis-manis pada pria yang tenyata paman jauhnya.

"Baiklah!" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yen dan memberikannya kepada gadis itu.

"Ini yang terakhir!" gumamnya sambil meninggalakan pria itu dalam keadaan bingung dan bercampur dengan kesal.

**Flashback off**

Gadis itu telah sampai di tempat yang disebutkan oleh pamannya. Tempat kumuh yang penuh dengan preman mabuk. Ia memberanikan diri mengantarkan barang itu. Seorang pria berambut perak berkacamata menghampirinya.

"Kau pengantarnya?" tanya pria itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Iya!" jawabnya dengan menggunakan suara bariton yang ia buat-buat agar mereka tidak mengenali dirinya sebagai perempuan. Ia memberikan barang pada pria berkacamata itu. Dan menerimanya dengan baik.

"Katakan pada pamanmu, uangnya sudah kukirimkan ke rekeningnya!"

"Hmm…ngomong-ngomong itu apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ini, cuma sirup!" jawabnya asal padahal itu merupakan minuman keras yang telah tercampur narkoba tingkat tinggi disana. Dan tiba-tiba datang keributan, orang-orang berhamburan berlari mencari jalan keluar. Itu adalah polisi yang sedang mencari buronan. Dan ternyata pria itu buronan. Ia pun juga ikutan berlari menyelamatkan diri. Gadis itu dengan lincah dan tubuhnya yang kecil itu dapat melewati semua drum yang tergeletak ditanah karena kekacauan dan kepanikan preman tersebut. Dia lari tapi menemukan jalan buntu. Tapi seseorang menarik tangannya keluar lewat jalan rahasia. Seorang anak lelaki berambut raven hitam yang memakai baju kaos hitam oblong dan jeans yang banyak sobekannya. Gadis itu mengikutinya dan melihat lelaki itu melompati pagar yang tingginya sekitar 2 meter lebih.

Gadis itu terdiam. "Bagaimana cara aku melompati pagar itu?" batinya. Tapi sebuah tangan terulur dari atas. Dengan cepat ia menggapainya dan dengan cepat pula ia terangkat karena badannya yang kecil.

"Ayo lari yang kencang!" ujarnya membelakangi gadis itu dan mulai berlari ke dalam sebuah hutan kecil. Lalu ia mengikutinya. Penat diantara mereka pun terasa. Dan memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari di sebuah kuil didalam hutan.

Tempatnya sepi dari orang-orang, mungkin para polisi itu sudah berhenti mengejar mereka. Lalu laki-laki itu masuk ke kuil, dengan tatapan bingung gadis itu mengikutinya. Didalam cukup gelap karena ada satu lilin yang menyala disana. Lalu laki-laki itu membuka sebuah pintu di lantai kuil dan masuk kedalamnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu juga ikutan masuk.

Dan setelah itu betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa penerangan di bawah lebih terang tapi tidak terlihat dari atas walaupun lantai kuil itu kayu. Disana ada banyak anak-anak yang hampir sama nasibnya dengan gadis itu sekitar 18 orang. Mereka terlihat kumal dan urakan sama seperti dirinya.

"Sasuke, siapa yang kau bawa?" tanya laki-laki rambut pirang yang bermata biru langit dengan cengirannya bertanya dengan suara cemprengnya kepada laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya tadi, Sasuke.

"Dia hampir ditangkap polisi, jadi kubawa lari saja!" jawabnya sambil duduk di sebelah laki-laki yang bertanya tadi. Gadis itu masih bingung dan ling-lung. Ruangan itu penuh dengan kotak-kotak dan drum kosong yang menjadi tempat duduk mereka. Penerangan hanya lima buah lampu semprong, dan 5 buah kasur yang sudah rusak. Ada juga lemari yang sudah tua tempat penyimpanan makanan. Dan tikar besar yang masih bagus di tengah-tengah tempat itu beserta beberapa bantal yang sudah kempot. Dan sebuah radio tenaga baterai yang mengeluarkan suara yang sudah sumbang.

"Hei!" sapa salah seorang dari mereka. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi di belakang. Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan membalas dengan senyuman.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis berambut indigo panjang mengampiri gadis yang masih terlihat bingung itu.

"Sakura!" jawabnya tanpa embel-embel nama belakangnya. Yang lain mengangguk dan satu persatu menyapa gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Aku Ino, dan ini Hinata!" ujarnya dan Hinata pun juga ikut menyapa. Ino memperkenalkan semua temannya satu persatu dari mulai yang diujung hingga yang sudah tertidur.

"Kalau yang tidur itu, Shikamaru!" ujarnya diikuti olah anggukan Sakura. Sepertinya mereka semua kelihatan sangat bersahabat. Lalu Naruto yang baru dikenalnya mulai bertanya darimana dia berasal.

"Kau berasal darimana?" tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Dulu aku tinggal di Minato tapi aku kabur dari rumah setelah ayahku menikah lagi dengan perempuan yang sangatku benci !" cerintanya pada anak-anak itu.

"Terus kenapa kau bisa sampai di Shinjuku?" tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari pekerjaan dan uangnya untuk pulang ke tempat nenekku di Osaka. Dan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan mengantarkan barang ke daerah Shinjuku. Aku tidak tahu kalau barang yang aku antar itu berbahaya !" ceritanya lagi sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Narkoba dan Minuman keras!" jawab seseorang di belakang Sakura yaitu Sasuke yang telah menolongnya tadi.

"APA!" teriak Naruto menggelegar memekakakan gendang telinga.

"Hei dobe…berisik!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa kau tahu, Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Aku juga ada disana tadi dengan pekerjaan yang sama dengan Sakura!" jawabnya ringan tanpa beban. Semua mata meliriknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku dapat 5000 yen karena itu!" tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan uang itu dari saku jeansnya. Semua mata terbelalak pada uang itu.

"Wah…kau hebat teme!" puji Naruto memukul keras punggung Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dengan dunianya.

"Ah ya..aku juga dapat. Tapi tak sebanyak Sasuke!" ujar Sai sambil mengeluarkan uang itu. "Aku menjual lukisanku pada bule. Haha!" tambahnya lagi.

"Wah 4000 yen!"

"Aku juga, tadi main piano di restoran yang pianisnya sedang cuti. Aku dapat 3500 yen!" kali ini Hinata yang berbicara.

"Hmmm…Aku juga teme. Nyuci piring di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Ayame lagi sakit, jadi aku yang gantiin. Nih 2000 yen !"

"Wah..penyimpanan tambah banyak nih. Bisa untuk makan selama setahun!" ujar Ino mengambil semua uang itu lalu menyimpannya di sebuah kaleng bekas susu bubuk.

"Ah ya..ini 2900 yen. Tapi apa boleh aku tinggal disini bersama kalian ? " tanya Sakura malu-malu. Semuanya senang dan mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja!" jawab mereka semua serentak. Hampir saja Sakura mengeluarkan air mata bahagia karena ia di terima oleh teman-teman barunya itu.

"Yokatta!"

"Tapi Sakura uangmu ini kan untuk pulang ke Osaka!" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak jadi pulang, aku ingin disini dengan teman baruku!" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman terindahnya untuk teman barunya. Semuanya juga ikut senang.

"Arigatou, Minna!" ujarnya pada teman barunya.

Sakura POV

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan tempat berteduh bersama dengan teman baruku. Walaupun baru kenal tapi aku merasakan sangat dekat dengan mereka. Seperti dulunya kami itu berteman dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka sangat baik padaku. Biarlah masa laluku suram bersama dengan Tou-san tapi sekarang kuubah garis takdirku dengan masa depan bersama mereka. Tapi apa mereka benar-benar ikhlas menerimaku disini? Haha kita lihat sajalah nanti.

**TBC**

* * *

**chap ini selesai...mudah 2an pemirsa suka..hahaha..**

**review ya...terimakasih semuanya atas riview di fic lainnn...  
**


End file.
